


let the dream begin (let your darker side give in)

by summermontages



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, F/M, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Katara is Christine, Phantom of the Opera - Freeform, Zuko is Phantom, light fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summermontages/pseuds/summermontages
Summary: his arm wraps around her shoulder and pulls her towards him. she could almost feel the press of him on her back. teasing, light as a feather. her head tilts backward, exposing the left side of her neck. the ghost of his whisper sends shivers down her spine. "𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦. . ." the whisper mutters out with the underlying meaning of longing. she finds herself trembling.(the phantom of the opera au that nobody asked for)
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Implied Azula/Jet (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), minor Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	let the dream begin (let your darker side give in)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Let me start this out by saying: I am extremely nervous to post this fic. I haven't written any type of story since 2015, even then that was Not my best work. But as of recently, I have started to pick up my love for Avatar. And with that came my love for Katara and Zuko. The reason why I am writing this fic is that I had this idea for like, a week now and I couldn't help but make comparisons between characters. Also, before quarantine, my school was supposed to put on our production of Phantom of the Opera (that I am humbly a part of) so I am well versed in the story. Am I gonna write more to this fic after the first chapter? Who knows. Depends on the feedback. 
> 
> Every chapter is going to be based on a song on the soundtrack. Some songs will be combined depending on the length of which I have written it. Most of the dialogue should be accurate since I'm copying off my own script. And, if by some god awful coincidence that my teacher/director ever find this, then hopefully he doesn't put my head on a stake. That being said, I do not own Avatar or the characters. I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or the characters. I don't even own most of the dialogue (pls don't sue me). 
> 
> Anyways, enough rambling. Happy reading! ♥

**THE EMBER ISLAND OPERA HOUSE (PRESENT)━**

**The contents of the Opera House** are coated in thick layers of dust. Mostly due to old age and neglect. That layer thins out, however, whenever the not-so-gentle Porter picks up the item and gives it a good shake. A loud _boom_ resonates throughout the large and unused stage, and the auction commences. 

The constant blows from the auctioneer’s gavel make it almost impossible to lose interest in such antiques. So far, the items that have been auctioned off were Lot 663 (A poster of the production of “Hannibal”) and Lot 664 (a wooden pistol and three human skulls from the production of “Robert le Diable”).

“...Lot 665, ladies and gentlemen: a paper-mache musical box, in the shape of a barrel organ. Attached, the figure of a lemur in Persian robes, playing the cymbals. This item, discovered in the vaults of the theater, still in working order, ladies and gentlemen.” The passionate Auctioneer spoke as he read off of his parchment. He starts to point at various places within the small crowd of people gathered at the bottom of the stage. “May I commence at twenty gold coins? Oh, come, come, ladies and gentlemen. Fifteen, then? Fifteen I am bid, thank you. Yes, twenty from you sir, thank you very much,” He pauses seeking out the voice that bids from within the crowd before smiling brightly. “Twenty-five on my left, thank you, sir. Thirty? selling at Thirty gold coins, then. Thirty once, thirty twice, sold for thirty gold coins! To Sir Aang, the dashing gentleman in the orange. Thank you once again, sir.” The box is handed off to a pair of wrinkled hands.

“A collector’s piece indeed. Every detail is exactly as she said,” The croaky voice whispers as his hands drag over the smaller details. Through the faint glowing of candlelight, a pair of tired, grey eyes crinkle down at the small box that is cradled in his arms. He’s seventy now, but his spirit is still bright. “She often spoke of you, my friend. Your velvet lining and your figurine of lead.” His voice drops down the octave, heavy and filled with sadness. “Will you still play when all the rest of us are dead?”

Though nobody seemed to hear him. They were focused on the words of the auctioneer. “Lot 666, then. A chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera, a mystery never fully explained. We are told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have managed to restore pieces of it, so we may get a hint of how it may look when reassembled. Perhaps we may frighten away the ghost of so many years with a little illumination. . .”

**THE EMBER ISLAND OPERA HOUSE (49 YEARS AGO)━**

**49 years ago, a lost memory** restores the Opera House to its former grandeur. The torn curtains are no more and every speck of dust is fanned away by one of the stagehands. People rush across the stage in a frenzy. Men of the chorus were handed out their wooden spears. The chorus girls were powdered to perfection. There wasn’t time to stand around. The show opens soon. 

Many people part the way for a lady that is entering from one of the wings. Her hair is as black as night and her dress is one of the most extravagant dresses that the opera tailors have ever produced. The red silk of the dress trails behind her. It's almost regal. Fit for a queen. But, her golden eyes were narrowed at whoever dares to stand in her way. A darker-skinned man with the same shade of black hair struts in after her, face pulled into a permanent scowl. His outfit is one that the ancient soldiers of the Fire Nation would don. Red and black, to match the fiery symbols of their country. The pair seems to be in a heated argument, but exit to the other side of the stage before things could escalate. 

The next person to run on stage is a bright and cheery young man. His blue eyes shine from all the stage lights and his dark skin tone stands out from the illumination. In one hand holds a pair of skin-toned ballet slippers, the other tugs a younger girl along, one with blue eyes and dark skin to match. Siblings. They’re laughing at something the boy had said. The girl’s eyes widen in amazement as she takes in the glory of the opera house and the hand that she had been holding yanks her across the stage in kiddush excitement. 

A group of four men makes their way to the stage. The first man, with glasses hanging off the bridge of his nose, seems to be leading the group. His arms stretch out to point at the different features of the Opera House. Two men behind him are listening intently with their hands clasped behind their backs. However, the last of the bunch is drawn away from his words, channeling his attention to the beautiful architecture. He stops to marvel at the sight before it is cut short by a call of his name. He runs off after the group.

The last group to appear on stage is far more exciting. The ever graceful Kyoshi Ballet Company. One of the ballet girls backflips onto the stage with grace before landing in a split. The others rush in after her before going into their stretches. With them was the pair of siblings from before. The males of the group show off their fouettés, which earns giggles and laughter that echo through the empty audience. Moments pass before a short, older man enters with a cane and a cup of steaming hot tea. His eyes are kind, but as he glances at the ballet company, they harden. The cold glare he sends their way isn’t ill-intended, but to show them that he means business. A single tap of his cane draws the company’s fearful attention. Another tap sends the group to scurry off stage. 

Finally, the chandelier in all its glittering glory rises from the ground and above the orchestra. 

And from the highest catwalk, the darkness smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> If the cast wasn't clear enough (or if you haven't seen the musical) then I hope this helps:
> 
> Katara ━ Christine Daae  
> Zuko ━ The Phantom  
> Aang ━ Raoul de Chagny  
> Sokka ━ Meg Giry  
> Iroh ━ Madame Giry  
> Azula ━ Carlotta Giudicelli  
> Jet ━ Ubaldo Piangi  
> Long Feng ━ Gilles André  
> Zhao ━ Richard Firmin  
> Bumi ━ Joseph Buquet  
> (+ Additional Characters)
> 
> Let me know how you like it! ♥ Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
